Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 5 : Zaginiona...
Fairy Tail JN | Rozdział 5 | Zaginiona... | Saga Tenrou 300px Na statku... Noriko : A czego nie wiesz? Midnight : Dwóch rzeczy... Nieważne jakich... Noriko : No weź powiedz ! Napewno ja wiem ! Tenrou nie ma dla mnie tajemnic ! Midnight : 1. Dlaczego na górze wyspy Tenrou jest lodowiec? Noriko : (???) NIE WIEM ! Nigdy go nie było... Drugiego lepiej nie zadawaj , bo zaiste jest trudniejsze. Midnight: Aye. Cobra : To proste Midnight... Nie umiesz rozpoznać już zasadzek sojuszu balam? Midnight : No nie... Cobra : No to widzisz! Najwidoczniej jest tam ktoś , kto nie lubi lodu... Midnight : Już pamiętam ^.^ Sojusz balam tworzy przedmiot , który ktoś bardzo lubi , tym samym zamienia to w zasadzkę i to , czego ktośnie lubi . Np : Jeżeli ktoś zobaczy kolczyk i go dotknie to wtedy automatycznie ten "kolczyk" przemienia się nP : w lód i tworzy więzienie. Cobra : Widzę , że Brain nie uczył Cię na próżno. Noriko : (???) Ja was chłopaki nie rozumiem. Cobra : (facepalm) Jakaś ty niekumata. Happy : Hey Midnight ! Mid? Noriko : (!!!) ZNIKNĄŁ !!!! Cobra : Zapomnieliscie , że Midnighta działa zawsze sam , jak się go nie dopilnuje? Noriko : Jakoś jak był w Oracion Seis to nie było takiego problemu... Cobra : Taa... NIE BYŁO? Noriko : No może raz... no dobra minimum 200 ! Happy : O.O, Mid czekaj ! Noriko : Od kiedy Happy lubi Midnighta? Cobra : Nie wiem... Noriko : A od kiedy ja lubię Ciebie? Cobra : NIE WIEM ! Bixlow : Ej , Happy ! To nie fair ! Czekajcie chłopaki ! Noriko : Dziecinada... Kilka minut później na szczycie wyspy... Na szczycie wyspy stał ogromny lodowiec , który można było zniszczyć kluczem. W zasięgu 12m od lodowca natura umierała. Midnight : Ale tu zimno ! Bixlow : Nie ma tu natury? A woda jest magmą? Happy : Strasznie... Midnight : O.O Ale wyrąbisty lodowy zamek ! Noriko : Chłopaki w końcu was dogoniłam ! Macie speeda nie ma co ! Midnight : Noriko?! A gdzie Cobra? Noriko : Został z tyłu. Mówi że pognaliście ja Racer. Happy : Aye ! To prawda , gnalismy jak ten dziwak Racer ! Midnight : Nie obrażaj mojego zmarłego przyjaciela. Noriko : (???) Ja już to kiedyś widziałam... Cobra : Ja chyba umre z wami ! Happy : Aye ! Noriko : Midnight - KLUCZ ! Midnight : Aye... (podaje Noriko klucz) Cobra : Idziesz tam? Sama? Noriko : Aye. Jaj edyna z was dam sobie radę nawet z Aknologią. W lodowym pałacu... Noriko : Dziwne te napisy na ścianie ("Legenda Wróżek została zapomniana...") ''CO TO JEST?! Dobra czytam dalej... W nastepnym korytarzu... Noriko : Wow ! Ale duża trumna z lodu ! (???) Co to za napis ? ("''Tu uwięziona jest świetlista legenda Wróżek , Nimfa") ''Nimfa?! Kto jest Nimfa? O ! A to co? Na trumnie leżał album ze zdjęciami. Noriko : Kojarzę te zdjęcia... Przecież to ja i Mevi ! Nimfa...Rada nazywała Mevi Nimfą ! To musi myć Mevi ! Noriko otworzyła trumnę kluczem i ku jej zdziwieniu w trumnie była... Noriko : WODA?! (???) Z wody zaczęła formować się ludzka postać. Noriko : Mevi ! Ty żyjesz ! Wróciłaś ! Mevi : Zmieniłaś się Nori-chan. Noriko : Ale... Jak ty się dałaś złapać? Mevi : Pamiętasz ten wieczór , kiedy pokłóciłam się z Mirą-nee i odeszłam z jej drużyny? Wtedy cały czas płakałam nad jeziorem... Wtedy z jeziora wyskoczyły prawdziwe nimfy wody. Rozmawiałam z nimi , a te chciały mnie zrobic prawdziwą nimfą...ich księżniczką...Stałam się wtedy długowieczna ale do Magnolii płynął wtedy statek rady i przestraszył on Nimfy... mnie z resztą też...Nimfy nie zabrały mnie ze sobą , a ja sama uciekłam , bo wiesz , rada za mną nieprzepadała. Zasnęłam wtedy chyba pod wierzbą nad rzeką...No i obudziłam się przy Siedmiu Jeźdźcach Gehenny...Trochę walczyłam z nimi ale kiedy sprzeciwiłam się Hadesowi , on mnie zamknął tutaj. Noriko : Cieszę się , że już jesteś ze mną ^.^ Dobra musimy wychodzic ! Midnight , Cobra , Happy i Bixlow czekają ^.^ Mevi : MIDNIGHT?! COBRA?! Noriko : Porzucili Oracion Seis i dołączyli do Fairy Tail za porośbą Makarova. Mevi : Uff... Myślałam , że jesteś szpiegiem modlących się... Noriko : No wiesz co? :) '''Koniec rozdziału 5 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 6 pt.: "Jeszcze tylko dwoje !".' Postacie w tym rozdziale: Mevi Normall.png|Mevi User315824 pic139046 1299832603.png|Cobra Midnight first.jpg|Midnight Happy Anime S2.png|Happy Images.jpeg|Bixlow Noriko Normall.png|Noriko Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku